1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to a coaxial electrical connector for being connected to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional coaxial connector includes an insulating seat, and a central conductive terminal and a metallic shell both hold in the seat by Injection Molding process. The metallic shell includes a tube portion in which the terminal is located to form a mating end and a soldering leg bending from a bottom edge of the tube portion. When welded the soldering leg on a printed circuit board where the connector is mounted, melted solders wick will happed upwards along insides of the shell, especially into the mating end, resulting in incorrect mating of a counter connector to the connector.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a coaxial electrical connector to resolve the above-mentioned problem.